Story in the Static
by Hooloovooshift-Speedster
Summary: An post-season one non-canon Spitfire story. Artemis has to rejoin the heroing community after a long hiatus :p Or: Artemis is a responsible civilian adult who is busy looking after her mom and her niece, too bad the quiet life is about to get a rude awakening.
1. The End of Radio Silence

Today was the end of another long, trying day for one of Wayne Tech's newest Aerospace Engineers. She ran her hand through her cropped hair; she tossed her head trying to dispel the drudgery of the day. The young woman stretched languidly out of her chair. She rolled her stiff neck and wearily trudged to her car.

She sighed taking a side-trip to the store to pick up a toy for Lian seeing her little girl's face light up at the new addition would make today worth it. No matter who Lian's biological parents were Artemis was the one raising her, therefore Lian was her girl.

She didn't know why Roy failed to take responsibility and frankly she didn't care. It was her job now and she gave up her 'hobbies' to support both Lian and her mom. To give them the life they'd never have without her well-paying job. She missed it, the pavement, saving lives the balance of an explosive arrow in her hand, her friends...Wally.

But Artemis was no stranger to sacrifice, she had given all of this and would willingly give more to do the things for her sister's child that Jade failed to do for her. She stayed, to ensure that it wasn't every girl for herself in her new family and that Lian didn't have to live with her parental units gone every night with no idea where they were.

A plush cheetah stuffed in a Flash costume stared back at her. Wally, she did her best but they just couldn't maintain the long distance relationship thing; even if he could be there in a flash. She grabbed it and stared at its golden brown eyes. She failed horribly at staying in contact with everyone. Rob-Nightwing was the only one she had a relatively regular amount of face-time with and that's because he worked in Bludhaven which was the next city over, and she worked for Wayne Tech.

She had reminisced the entire drive home. Remembering the batch of sugar cookies that M'gann accidentally added laxatives to or the time when she had Wally duct tape Robin in bubble-wrap while she prepared the slip-n-sli...

The first thing she noticed was their condo was in a complete disarray as signs of a struggle were clearly evident.

* * *

**And this is the beginning please feel free to help generate ideas by commenting. I have already started chapter 2.**


	2. Boosting the Signal

**Notes: This story is now officially an AU, fun times. So might as well have Richard in his proper uniform. Steph is Robin because it's a cameo and it feels like the right point timeline wise. Be prepared for snarky Babs and angry teacher in chapter 3.**

* * *

Artemis gasped with horror at the mangled remains of steel, plastic and rubber. "Mom, no..." her strangled voice pleaded.

Artemis slowly realized that she could not curl up in a ball. She realized that she had to make decisions, now. Artemis realized that, she had to get traught for both Lian and her mom's sakes. She needed to focus; her first course of action should be... securing the apartment, then calling Nightwing, and making sure Lian was safe. But first of all...

Artemis crept to the hallway closet and retrieved a dust-covered forest green tote-bag. Tears crept into her eyes as the memories closely associated with this unassuming tube of canvas came welling to the surface. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. Now she had to make a call.

"Hey, Artemis what's with the call? You are coming to the team party next month, right? _Wally_will be there," he teased. She walked quickly down the stairs to the car. Artemis jiggled the keys, trying to get the door unlocked, cursing under her breath.

"Nightwing, someone broke into our apartment. My mom's missing, what's left of her wheelchair is here, I don't know if Lian is safe yet, but it looks like nothing of value was taken," she replied panicked. Finally, she got the door open. She slammed her body into the driver's seat and jammed the keys in the ignition.

"Got it Artemis, I'll be right over. It is safe to make an assumption that you'll be looking for Lian?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes Fingerstripes, I'm going to find Lian and I'm taking my gear," she easily fell into the banter of the past distancing herself from her current emotions. Artemis started the car and proceeded to carefully back up onto the street.

"What then Blondie?" her old friend inquired.

"Then I'm contacting O to arrange things from here. Hopefully I can go after whoever is responsible," Artemis growled.

"Got it, almost there Arty. I'll see if I can dig anything up," his calm tone kept her from snapping.

"Thanks how's baby bird?" she inquired conversationally.

"Her temper is as volatile as ever. If you seriously would consider even helping to train her you'd be a god send," he stated offhandedly.

"I'll see after this, but right now my plate's full as it is," Artemis responded.

"Drive safe," Nightwing muttered.

"Don't run into any psychos on the way here," she quipped. Artemis at this point was holding her phone by her shoulder as she cautiously was making a turn.

"I'll do my best," he reassured.

"Then I can only give the same reassurances," she sighed. Artemis hung up as she drove into the parking lot a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw the teacher glaring at her next to her niece.

"Lian! You're safe!"


End file.
